Homework Help From an Awesome Father
by Kitkat-51398
Summary: Maybell is just trying to get her homework done but she needs help, so she turns to an awesome father for help. PruCan family fluff. Yaoi and past Mpreg (Don't like it? Don't read it.) Pure fluff and I own nothing except for my OC. First Hetalia fanfic, go easy on me please? Rated T because I'm a weird child.


**I don't own Hetalia, if I did all my OTPs would be canon!~~~~ **

I sat there starring at my homework, it was almost three and I have been sitting here for 2 hours not knowing what the freak I should do. Geometry is

my worst ever subject, how I passed the test to get into this class is a mystery. I looked up at the TV, my Dad and I were watching Bones, it's a good

show, I find it hilarious and insightful. I wasn't paying much attention until the end when they were explaining on how 2 different species; Homosapien

and Neanderthal mated and had a half and half baby. Then it said that someone killed them for having a relationship and their kid died of starvation.

And just before the mixed species child died she laid down net to her dead parents and died next to them. I felt some tears roll down my violet eyes. I

sniffed and my Dad cried as well. Then the show ended, and Dad looked up from his work. "What do you want to watch now eh?" He asked me. Dad is

a nation, he is Canada. However normal people can't know he's a country so his name is Mathew Williams. "I'm going to go upstairs and try to finish

this Geo." I sighed and headed upstairs. I went into my room and after starring at my textbook for 15 minutes I got pissed. I shut the book closed and

threw it on the ground, it made a loud thud as it hit my carpet floor. 15 more minutes of rubbing my forehead I finally got the courage to ask for help. I

don't like asking for help for anything! Especially with Geometry since Dad flunked it and Vati is Vati. Vati is Prussia his human name is Gilbert

Beilschmidt. Yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking 2 fathers! Well it's called love and love has no flaws. I picked up the 900 page Geometry book and

went to my parent's bedroom, Vati's room when Dad and I are watching Bones or any of our other shows. I knocked on the door; I always do because

last time I didn't knock on my parent's room I saw things no 12 year old should see. I gag remembering the sight of their "wrestling" and I hear his

voice. "Which awesome

person wants in the room?" He asked. "It's Maybell." I say and I open the door. "How's my awesome daughter?" He asked as I walked past the

dresser and the emergency kit for the apocalypse. My idea, not there's, my uncle's shows have been getting to my head and I want to be extra

prepared for any apocalypse. "Not good." I tell him and he sits up. I placed my book in his lap and sit on my knees next to him. He was half laying on

the bed watching a DVD on Canadian History, why, I don't want to know. "_Was ist das_?" He asked me. "_Es ist meine Hausaufgaben_." I say to him and

he looks at me with his red eyes. "That is unawesome." He sighs and I look at him. "_Können Sie bitte helfen_?" He nods. I smile, happy he could help. My

class was given all word problems, proportions problems. "Which one do you need help on?" He questioned. "Everything." I say and he shakes his

head. "Did you even try before coming in here?" "Yeah," I put my head on his arm. We start on problem 1. After careful consideration of what the dumb

book asked we came up with the equation: X/3=6/18. I stare at it completely clueless, "do you know where to start?" He asked me. "Uhm, multiply

something." "Don't be vague Maybell." He tells me. "Don't you multiply X and 6, no it's X and 3, no…I don't know!" I fall onto my butt dramatically.

"_Beruhigen_." He tells me and I look at the question. I remember writing in my notes to cross multiply. I start writing on the paper, X*18=18x. 3*6=18.

X=1. I ask him if it's correct. "Very good!" He praises and I sigh in relief. After some more problems we get a hang of it, then disaster strikes. "Crap! I

meant 12 inches not 12 feet! Go back to problem 28!" Vati half yells and I look at my answer for it. 144*4, so if he meant inches it would be 4*12 which

48. I rewrite everything and he apologized. "That was unawesome messing you up like that." "_Ich bin traurig_." I tell him. "I'm sorry I'm stupid, I can

leave now if you want." I'm getting frustrated and when I'm frustrated all hell can break loose. "You're not stupid Maybell! Don't say such unawesome

things about yourself." He says and I take a deep breath and we continue. By now it's 4 and it's my turn to make dinner. "We could finish this

tomorrow, if you want to, I understand if you don't want to put up with me." I say getting up from the floor. "I'll just lock the door tomorrow

kesesesese." I hug him. I leave the room then remember my manners. "_Danke Vater_." I say closing the door then open it again remembering

something else. "_Ich liebe dich_." I close the door again and remember another thing. "You're awesome!" I say and close the door for the 3rd time. I

dropped all my school stuff on my dirty desk and go downstairs. "Did you finish?" Dad asks me, looking up from his work. "Yes, I did, Vati helped." I say

and walk into the kitchen, wondering what I should cook for dinner of course I had to make my favorite; pancakes and hash-browns.

**AN: My first Hetalia fanfic! I'm a newbie, don't kill me if the Translations suck or the characters are OOC or suck or I didn't discribe them correctly. I love PruCan! It's one of my (many) OTPs. I don't own Bones either, I was watching that episode today too and my mom and I were crying! THE FEELS! I wrote this as a half gift thing to my step-dad, he's so awesome so I changed his name in my phone to Prussia! (Weird I know) He helped me with my Geometry ealier and I did all that that my OC Maybell did in here, XD. Only my step-dad doesn't speak German...he's actually Chinese and Japanese but I wanted to use Prussia becuase he and my step-dad are AWESOME! Reviews make me happy! **

Translations in order:

"What is this?"

"It's my homework."

"Can you please help me?"

"Calm down."

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you dad."

"I love you." (If you didn't know that then I feel for you dude)


End file.
